Treatment planning techniques for primary breast irradiation are investigated to optimize dose to areas at risk while minimizing dose to critical structures. When the high-dose volume is increased to include the internal mammary chain (IMC), dose to lung and opposite breast increases. This effect has been investigated extensively with both treatment planning and dose measurements.